Mouse and rodent traps have been designed in many ways throughout the years. Some of the earlier animal traps include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,852 dated May 20, 1930; U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,913 dated Jan. 6, 1948; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,576 dated Oct. 3, 2000. Each of these mouse or rodent traps generally sweeps a rodent or mouse into an area of a trap in which the rodent cannot escape. Typically, the area in which the mouse is swept into is an interior cavity of the housings of the mouse trap.
Because the rodents are alive when they are swept into the trap, the rodent caught within the trap will continue to produce excrement that dirties the interior surface of the trap. The rodent typically also shed hair within the confines of the trap. Additionally, if the rodent has been injured while being swept into the confines of the traps, there is the potential for blood to be found on the interior surface.
Each of the aforementioned contaminants pose potential health hazards to humans. Hantavirus Pulmonary Syndrome (HPS) is a rare, but serious life-threatening disease that results mainly through the inhalation of tiny airborne droplets of fresh or dried droppings, urine, or saliva left by infected rodents. Mouse hair can also carry the virus as it is often coated with rodent excrement and saliva. HSP is contracted by having direct contact with the rodent excrement and the subsequential touching, scratching or rubbing of the nose, mouth or eye region. It has been reported that 38% of all reported HSP victims in the U.S. have died because of exposure to the Hantavirus. Over 300 cases have been diagnosed since May 1993.
In addition to the potential lethal Hantavirus, rodents are also known to carry the West Nile Virus and Arana Virus. Rodents also can be carriers of other pests, i.e., fleas that can be secondary carriers of additional diseases. The Center for Disease Control has indicated that nearly 18% of inner city children are allergic to proteins found in mouse urine.
It is therefore a primary feature of the present invention to provide a design for a mouse trap that has a removable insert for storing captured rodents.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an insert comprised of an upper and lower half.
A further feature of the present invention is utilizing a living hinge to connect the upper and lower halves of an insert for a mouse or rodent trap.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of handles via depressions in the upper and lower halves of the rodent trap insert.
Still another feature of the present invention is the inclusion of interlocking parts on the upper and lower halves of the insert that facilitate creation of a container to contain a trapped rodent.
Another feature of the current invention is the provision of a disposable insert.
A further feature of the current invention is to provide an insert that can be formed of an opaque material that hinders the viewing of a trapped rodent or rodents within the container formed by the insert.
Another feature of the present invention is the inclusion of attack holes in the trap housing to distract the rodent from chewing on the insert and focusing its attention on the metal housing.
Yet a further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method of trapping a mouse within an insert of a mouse or rodent trap to facilitate removal of the rodent without having to touch the trapped rodent.
An insert for a mouse or rodent trap and a method of accomplishing these and other features will become apparent from the following description of the invention.